Uniqua: The Movie
Uniqua: The Movie is a fan-made idea for an episode of The Backyardigans. Plot ﻿Uniqua finds old locations she and the other Backyardigans visited one after another. She uses some of their old vehicles to get around. The entire movie is built on call-backs to classic episodes of the actual show. Characters #Uniqua #Tyrone #Tasha #Sherman #Pal #Harvey #Princess #Old Paint #Ralphy #Princess Cleotasha's Horse #Pablo #Austin (cameo) #Boinga, Loinga, and Toinga (cameo) #Herman (cameo) #Gooniqua and Goostin (in photos) Places #﻿Backyard #Snow fort/Frozen North (The Snow Fort/The Yeti) #Heart of the jungle (The Heart Of The Jungle) #Treasure Museum (Secret Mission) #Mars (Mission To Mars) #Texas (Riding The Range) #Earth's layer of crystals (To The Center Of The Earth) Real Episodes Mentioned #﻿The Snow Fort #The Yeti #The Heart Of The Jungle #Front Page News #Viking Voyage #Race To The Tower Of Power #Riding The Range #Secret Mission #Super Team Awesome! #To The Center Of The Earth #Mission To Mars Transcript Uniqua: Hey Tyrone. Tyrone: Hey Uniqua. Uniqua: Where is Pablo? Tyrone: Where's Tasha? Uniqua: And Austin? Tasha: Pablo and Austin went out to a birthday party with Boinga and his cousins. Uniqua: Thanks for the advice. Tyrone: Hey, wanna go to the snow fort we made? Uniqua: Yeah! Tasha: Ski patrol is in control! Tyrone: I'm gonna go check on the World's Largest Snowball. Meet ya later. Uniqua: O.K., Tyrone. Tasha: Since we're already in the frozen North, let's go visit the Yeti's igloo. Uniqua: Great idea! (Tasha and Uniqua walk over to the yeti's igloo, about a few miles away. Most walking is not included.) Tasha: Wow! He really redesigned this place. Uniqua: Yeah! Look at all the new posters! (Camera turns to posters inside the igloo. Gooniqua and Goostin are included on one. Tasha leans against a newly installed button. A trap door opens and Tasha and Uniqua fall down.) Both: AAAHH!!! (They fall into the treasure museum.) Uniqua: Hey! The treasure museum! Tasha: The treasure museum? Uniqua: Yeah. The treasure museum. Pablo, Tyrone and I visited it once when we were secret agents. Hey! They've made a new exhibit! The plane exhibit! (They walk into the new exhibit. The plane Uniqua uses to fly in Fly Girl is seen.) Uniqua: Wow! Tasha: Wow! I remember this plane. You used it to send me a singing telegram and cheer me up once. Uniqua: Wanna fly it? Tasha: Yes. (They go into the plane. It takes them to Mars.) Uniqua: Mars! Tasha: Hey! Pablo and Austin are probably at their party here! Pablo, from inside a window of the martian city on Mars: Hey Uniqua! Hey Tasha! Remember your space helmets! Uniqua and Tasha: Oh. (They both hold their breath, but since both of them were not steering the plane now, the plane falls to Earth, and the girls land in the river seen in Riding the Range.) Uniqua: Hey! Hi Pal! Tasha: Hi other horses! (The horses neigh.) Tasha: Hey! This river leads to the Arctic ocean. We can meet up with Tyrone again. (Uniqua and Tasha end up in the freezing Arctic ocean. They see Tyrone walking out of the snow fort.) Uniqua: Hey Tyrone! Tyrone: Hi! Do you want to come snorkeling with me? Maybe we can visit your mermaid garden! Tasha: Of course! Uniqua: C'mon! (They get out of the ocean and walk towards Tyrone. Uniqua accidentally falls into the ice, revealing the underground exterior seen in To The Center Of The Earth.) Uniqua: HELP!!!! (A few seconds of yelling 'help' goes by.) Oof. (She lands on the crystal zone seen in To The Center of the Earth.) Phew! I haven't fallen that deep yet. Maybe I can follow this tunnel and find Tyrone and Tasha again. (She walks through the tunnel. She suddenly finds herself in the underground layers of Old Gushie. a volcano seen in Super Team Awesome!.) Wow. Hey! If I use the coal cart, I can get back up to land! (She rides the coal cart up to Old Gushie's opening. She finds herself in the heart of the jungle.) Uniqua: The heart of the jungle! I can find Sherman for directions! (Uniqua walks to Sherman and his brother Herman.) Hey Sherman! Do you know where the way out of the jungle is? Sherman: (worman talk) Uniqua: Oh, darn! I can't talk to animals! If only Tyrone, Tarzan the Animal Guy, was here! (Tyrone and Tasha come out of a pond in the jungle with snorkels on.) Tyrone: Hey Uniqua! Tasha: Hi! Uniqua: How did you find me here? Tyrone: Santa (called us and said that he knew where you were. He knows when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awa.. Uniqua and Tasha: TYRONE! Tyrone: All right, all right! I'll stop singing! What did you need? Uniqua: I need you to help me talk to Sherman. Tyrone: Okay......(worman talk) Sherman: (worman talk) Tyrone: He said "There is one way - but it is ten miles away. Uniqua: WHAT?! 10 WHOLE MILES! Tasha: Ten whole miles isn't that bad....IT'S HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uniqua: But we can do it. Because we're vikings. (In Viking Voyage, whenever Uniqua says "We're vikings", Pablo says "And vikings are tough." The camera moves to Pablo, on Mars at the martian party.) Pablo, on Mars: And vikings are tough! Tasha: I don't remember being a viking. But I do remember being a mermaid. Oh, and, WE'RE NOT VIKINGS! Uniqua: Oh yeah. We can't do it now. Tyrone: People, people! (He claps twice.) Tasha: And, Tyrone, don't forget that WE'RE NOT SUPERHEROES EITHER! And you're not a tour guide! (Tasha, Pablo, and Uniqua were superheroes in Super Team Awesome!, and Tyrone was a tour guide in it.) Tyrone: I've never been a superhero. Except for that time when I was Dr. Grow. And when I was Captain Bubble. Tasha: Uniqua, that was fake, and this was reality. You remember, don't ya....Uniqua? (Uniqua has disappeared and is shown angry at her house, next to the jungle.) Tyrone: Was it something I clapped? (The show ends.) Category:Fan episodes Category:Backyardigans